


War is easy, Peace is Hard...

by Cinnamony



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Odyssey (League of Legends), Assassination, Dark Star - Freeform, Hunting, M/M, Manipulation, Morning Star, Satire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:46:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26282137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinnamony/pseuds/Cinnamony
Summary: Among Ordinal Shieda Kayn's long and seemingly unending hunt for the ignorant crew of the Morning Star, Kayn stumbles upon a small and nearly vacant planet. What is the great Ordinal to do when he discovers another potential answer to all his questions involving his path to the Ora Gate? Or perhaps a better question would be.. what is he to do when he realises he, the hunter, has became the hunted?
Relationships: KaynZed - Relationship, Odyssey Kayn/Galaxy Slayer Zed, Shieda Kayn & Zed
Kudos: 10





	War is easy, Peace is Hard...

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting to AO3, I have been meaning to do so for quite a long time but was embarrassed to do so as I didn't think my writing and grammar we be good enough compared to all the other talented and more experienced writers here! I did come from Wattpad and thankfully, I wasn't one of those "character x reader" writers aside from one or two requests I did for friends who wanted me to write that. I believe my writing has and still is majorly improving since then and I strive to continue to improve as I would love to write a book or a series of books someday!  
> Before starting this story, I would like to say, most of my stories will be League Of Legends related, perhaps Valorant as well once the game has more lore involved! But I will do other fandoms in the future and may even do Requests or cheap commissions eventually!  
> (I also have my own universe of stories non League related that I am planning on working on once I have the characters and story all properly planned out)  
> I'd also like to quickly point out that if Zed and Kayn as a ship makes you feel uncomfortable in canon lore do to the father/son-like relationship, then please be aware I do ship them, but not in a father/son way, in moreso of student/master dynamic, and I ship them moreso in the Odyssey universe where they have no relation whatsoever. (I will not write about them often though unless asked to! I have many other ships such as Akali/Irelia, Sona/Jhin, etc that I will write about soon!) If you do not like it, then please avoid it! I want to make stories that can appeal to EVERYONE, as a bisexual woman myself, I will try my best to write in all different genres/sexualities so so that my stories can appeal to anyone!  
> Thank you to those of you who decided to skim through this before continuing onto my story, with all this being said.. I hope you all enjoy!

Kneeling down and stroking his gloved hand over the recently imprinted footprint in the red, clay-like soil of this supposedly vacant planet, the clearly frustrated Ordinal, Shieda Kayn, picked up a crumbled piece of Parchment that was most certainly dropped, left behind and forgotten by whom he had enough evidence to believe was left by the _almost_ brainless crew of the Morning Star ship. He would have referred to them as _completely_ brainless-assuming whomever had dropped the piece of paper had "forgotten" it-if it did not contain scribble in child-like handwriting reading, _'oooo~ So close! Better luck next time!'_ The drawing was accompanied by a poorly illustrated sketch of what Kayn assumed was himself, the only remarkable feature resembling him being the vibrant blue tuft of hair covering the large, golden, eye-patch on the left side of his face. A deep voice resonated from within Kayn's mind whom only he could hear as he stood up with an annoyed sigh. 

_**They are mocking you, Kayn. Or perhaps it is that strange red-headed girl whom is attracted to our violence...  
** _

'How _dare_ they mock an Ordinal! They _know_ who I am by now. Those idiots took what is mine, and now they attempt to anger me with petty notes? Once I find them, they will not stand a chance against me!'

_**Yes, Yes, good.. But be sure to leave Sona alive!** _

'I am aware of our motives for her, do not threat, Rhaast..'

Kayn continued to follow the scattered footprints, the larger prints were obviously made by that large, blue, alien that travelled with the crew. Despite Kayn's mastery with every other weapon among his ship, the _Fractal Shear,_ Kayn had never in life felt more attraction to a weapon like Rhaast, an alien scythe he had collected from a planet and lost a good friend to. It was as though Rhaast was _made_ for Kayn's use, and his use only.. perhaps he was, being the only one worthy enough to wield it as well. Though he did feel a _little_ bad for Keelo, Kayn's loyal Fightmek that he often uses to train himself and keep himself vigilant and prepared at all times. Keelo was always suggesting for Kayn to use other weapons, but every weapon bored him, none were as perfectly sculpted to his grip and liking like this alien scythe. 

In a galaxy as harsh as this, you needed to stay prepared, especially someone like Kayn, who consumed Ora and was utterly addicted to discovering the Ora gate, which he believed would lead him down the path of becoming the most deadly and unstoppable immortal being in the universe! There was no way _anyone_ would get in the Ordinal's way, with Rhaast in his grasp and the shear skill he possessed, little to nothing could stop him or get in his way! Or so he believed...

Scouting a head, the footprints stopped abruptly, clearly leading to where the ship would have departed from the planet. Looking around, it was almost too easy for Kayn to tell which direction they were heading, seeing a burnt and brittle alien tree that was most certainly destroyed by the rocket boosters of the ship, thrusting it off somewhere far into the distant universe.. It would have surprised Kayn as to why the crew had stopped here, on a seemingly vacant planet for no reason until he noticed the last of its population, the enormous corpse of a reptile-like, alien creature who was much larger then Kayn's smaller DEMAX-3 ship he had used to drift down to this small planet. Why the Morning Star crew came to random planets and fought giant space aliens of all species, Kayn had no idea. Unluckily for them, and to Kayn's pleasure, these little "expeditions" the crew went on made it much easier to hunt them down, they always left so many clues behind to the point it almost seemed they _wanted_ to be captured.

After gathering all the evidence he needed to pinpoint the Crew's next destination, he made his way back to his small ship.

* * *

It wasn't a long walk back to the ship, the planet being so small.. walking back he couldn't help but get the feeling that perhaps he shouldn't have let his guard down too much.. Perhaps he assumed this planet was completely vacant far too quickly, because, as great and powerful as the Ordinal was, something felt very off about this planet. It was certainly strange considering there was no other ships as far as thee he could see, and aside from a few small alien species littering the ground and exotic wild life surrounding him, there didn't seem to be any sign of anyone else here.

Whether there was something here or not, Kayn was not too worried, with his expertise and skill there was no way anyone had a chance of beating him. His suspicions seemed to be confirmed further as Rhaast's deep voice growled in his mind..

_**We are not alone, Kayn...** _

'I'm aware..' Kayn spoke quietly before turning around, holding Rhaast in a stance ready for fighting. 'Who's there? I am Ordinal Shieda Kayn of the Demaxian Empire, do _not_ try any petty games with me.'

Though the landscape looked vacant for miles, Kayn could hear a voice... or was it multiple voices all speaking at the same time? It was quite hard to tell..

' _We_ do not pose any interest in whom or what you are, _we_ have come for something far greater that you possess..'

Before Kayn had a chance to answer, the sound of a large blade flying through the air led him to turning around almost inhumanly fast and swinging his scythe so quick and hard that whatever was flying towards him was knocked away from his direction and pierced into a nearby tree. Kayn's eyes scanned the entire perimeter around him, but still he saw nothing but empty land. He was quick to duck as another large golden shuriken flew past him, he was getting frustrated now.

'I warned you not to try petty games with me! Reveal yourself and state what you are here for!' He stated loudly and clearly, still vigilant and ready for whomever was here to come jumping from out of no where, as many had tried before...

Kayn was certainly caught off guard when whomever was stalking him appeared directly in front of him, just a few inches from his face. They were standing so close, in fact, that Kayn had little to no room to lift his scythe and attempt to fight, he stumbled backwards until his back collided painfully with the wall of his small ship. He was so dazed and blown away by the person's very quick and sudden appearance, he barely had time to react as the being grabbed his scythe and pushed it hard against his throat, pinning him against his own ship. Kayn was most certainly surprised by the shear strength of this being, looking up he was face to face with nothing but a mass of gold and purple armour, upon closer inspection the armour was not armour at all but ORA! And lots of it.. Kayn had never seen anything like it before, the Ora seemed to somehow be apart of this being, clinging to his skin.. 

'You call yourself an Ordinal? Hah.. We expected much more' the voices all spoke in sync, chucking darkly as the being watched Kayn struggle below his grip.

'What are you?' Kayn was lost for words, all he knew was he wanted- no.. _needed_ to know how this being was using Ora in such a unique way. He wanted the Ora for himself, but there was no way he had a chance of taking it when he was this vulnerable beneath them, pinned against his ship.. he didn't know whether to feel impressed with this being or disappointed in himself for not being more vigilant, but even if he was.. would he still have stood a chance against this monstrous being?

' _We_ are **Zed**.. and we want this.' the supposedly named.. "Zed", lifted Kayn's scythe slightly, gesturing to it. this fueled Kayn with rage, no! This was his scythe! And he was not going to give it up! 

Kayn used all his strength to kick Zed hard in the leg, taking the opportunity of Zed stumbling to grab his scythe and roughly push Zed away, dashing towards him quickly as he swung hard, but to Kayn's surprise once again... the so-called "Zed" faded into nothing, Kayn's scythe passed through thin air.

Kayn shouted, 'What would someone like you want with this? What do you know?'

Kayn was quick to turn and look in every direction before he noticed Zed reappear standing on the roof of his small DEMAX-3, the Ora surrounding Zed's face seemed to peel back, revealing a very pale skinned man with long silvery hair tied back into a low ponytail, the sides of his heads shaved and strange Ora markings that looked like clawed fingers around his face.. He had beautiful yet extremely unique pink eyes and very feminine and full lips... for a male.

'We do not know why.. but we feel that it is not of this world and we are to destroy it before it leads to the galaxy's demise...'

Rhaast's voice growled angrily in Kayn's mind. 

_**Do** _ **not _listen to them, Kayn.. they clearly have little idea of what I am..._**

But Kayn ignored Rhaast's voice, whatever Zed was talking about, he caught his interest.. Perhaps he could struck a deal with this.. "Zed", though there was no way in a million light years he was going to give up Rhaast to anyone..

'The only "demise" this galaxy will be lead to is when I discover the true secrets of the Ora gate and become the most powerful being in the Galaxy, I shall become Emperor an-'

Kayn was abruptly cut off by Zed's loud laughter that echoed the large and vacant terrain around them.

'FOOL! You've no idea what you are doing. Whatever lies that scythe have implanted into your pathetic mind about Ora.. That is what will lead to this galaxy's demise. We shall take the scythe from you and rid the galaxy of weak, arrogant fools such as yourself.'

With that, Zed launched himself high into the air, much higher then any normal _human_ could manage to do so, as he came down, he landed just a few meters away from Zed, thrusting his arm forward to reveal multiple large claws protruding from his forearm. 

'I was willing to compromise, but if you are to insult me in such ways.. Than forget it!' 

**Author's Note:**

> I started this with the intent of finishing it but quickly realised I'm not the best at space/sci-fi-like writing, I don't know too much about space to write about it XD This story is unfinished but one day when I am more improved with writing I hope to rewrite this! This was a good warm up though! I have not wrote as much as I'd liked to during this pandemic but I hope to write more!  
> Thank you to those of you who decided to read through this, as bad as it is! Hope you will enjoy more of my fics/writing in the future! <3


End file.
